


All Tied Up (A New Twist)

by emmykay



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, I think about tying you up.  Just for me."  </p><p>An image explodes across Hanai's brain.  It causes him to buck, hard against Abe's palm.  "Shiiit."  </p><p>Adult!Hanai, Adult!Abe.  Established relationship.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up (A New Twist)

**Author's Note:**

> It's all L's fault. Because of [ this](http://whythemadman.tumblr.com/post/98899415159/more-obscure-curly-hair-hanai-sorry).

They're kissing on the couch, making out like they never did in high school. It's good kissing, soft lips, a little too wet when Abe groans, deep and guttural and helpless at the edges. "Shit, I'm so into you."

Hanai can't help but laugh. "I hope so. Especially at this critical juncture." He moves Abe's hand to his crotch, where he's already pushing up hard against the zipper. 

Abe's hand tightens. 

"Don't stop." Hanai moves his hips forward a little, encouraging. 

"I think about you. A lot." Abe sounds embarrassed. 

"Yeah? What?" He's horny and impatient.

Abe pauses for a minute. "It's just an idea. A stray thought."

"Give."

"Sometimes. I - I - " His breathing is hard, stuttering, embarrassed.

Intrigued, Hanai asks, "What?"

"Sometimes, I think about tying you up. Just for me." 

An image explodes across Hanai's brain. It causes him to buck, hard against Abe's palm. "Shiiit."

* * *

Hanai is making dinner, Abe is at the table, looking over something on the internet. He's been doing that for a while now, clicking and clicking and clicking. 

"What're you doing?" Hanai asks, deftly chopping vegetables at the kitchen counter of their shared apartment. Abe cooks occasionally, but his successes are limited to simple dishes, frozen entrees, and pre-bagged salad.

"A little research."

Hanai shouldn't be surprised, Abe is always looking things up. 'Looking things up' translates into Abe having searched most readily accessible public databases. 'A little research' means that he has gone through his company to access to major academic and legal databases. If he ever used the phrase 'some research,' Hanai knows then that Abe has vacuumed up enough information to write a thesis on the topic.

A stray thought nudges him, causing him to chuckle. What if Abe is looking up ways to tie him up?

Their sex life is not boring. Hanai genuinely believes this. It's been a while, though, since they've tried anything new or different. They're both really busy and they're comfortable with each other. He hasn't really thought about it in a while - why mess with something that works so well? They know what the other likes and they have achieved a real efficiency in getting off, however terrible that sounds. There's something nice about it - honestly, he doesn't particularly crave new sensations. He does wonder about his reaction to Abe's little revelation. 

He wonders about Abe, and if he wants something different. "Have you ever - ? Uh, tied anyone up?"

Abe looks up from his computer, shakes his head. "No. I've never." He pauses, and not getting a further response from Hanai, he returns to his keyboard. 

There's a flurry of clicking. Dinner is served and they're eating when Hanai pushes. "But you think about it." 

"What?" Abe glances up from his stir-fry. 

"Tying up. Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's just a little something. But we're good now. I like that." Abe's eyes are clear, straightforward. Reassuring.

"Me, too. I like what we're doing." Hanai's glad they agree. Still, he's curious enough to ask, "Would you?"

"Would I - oh. Oh!" Abe is pink just under his cheekbones. "To you?"

It's Hanai's turn to blush. "Yeah."

He looks at Hanai for a long moment. "You want that?"

"Let's try it." Hanai takes a quick breath. He suddenly feels a little shy. "It's just a suggestion. An idea." He looks down and then back up, into Abe's dark eyes, still intently watching him. "When you said that, the last time, I came really hard after."

"Okay. Yeah." Abe is sucking in air like he can't get enough. "You tell me when you're ready."

* * *

A few weeks later, Hanai is washing the dishes, his hands wet from the warm water. He feels Abe's arms slide around his waist, the warm solid shape of him as he stretches up against Hanai's back, nuzzling against the curls at Hanai's nape. 

"Abe!" Hanai protests, a cup in his hand, a little shiver scooting down his spine. As Abe nibbles at his ear, Hanai reflects that there are benefits of having a lover that's almost the same height.

"Hmm?" Abe's voice rumbles up against his back. It's pitched a little lower than usual, and Hanai loves the gruffness at the lower register. 

"I'm going to drop something!" It's a token protest. They both know Hanai doesn't mean it. Not the way Hanai is arching into the curve of Abe's body.

"So drop it." Abe goes from cheekily rubbing against Hanai's backside to filthily grinding his burgeoning erection up against Hanai's ass crack. 

Hanai has a little difficulty swallowing, but manages to speak. His grip on the cup is already compromised. "Nothing's going to get clean," he warns.

"So let it be dirty." Abe's hands, larger than Hanai's own, slip down to Hanai's hips, pulling them back to allow him better access to rut. A laugh that's more a huff of hot air than sound, blows against Hanai's sensitive ear, causing little shivers across his skin. "You know I don't mind." Abe pulls at Hanai's shirt, taking it out from his pants, and he slides one hand against Hanai's stomach. Like he can't wait to touch, to absorb his warmth, feel the smoothness of his skin.

"Abe - " The cup drops with a splash into the water in the sink, unnoticed.

Another hand reaches around and starts to unbutton Hanai's waistband, and slowly eases the fly down. "Mmmm?"

"You should tie me up."

The hand stops. Abe has gone completely still. "Now?"

"Yeah. Now."

* * *

When Hanai goes to take off his shirt, Abe gives him a very focused look and says, "Leave it on."

"But - "

"I'll buy you another." Hanai sees soon enough what Abe means when he gets out some of his old neckties. Abe starts by anchoring the tie, throwing the fabric around the center rod of the natural wood spindle headboard. The shirt protects Hanai's wrists, Abe knotting the silk expertly enough that Hanai wonders. 

"You been practicing?" Hanai jokes.

A funny look crosses Abe's face. "I don't want to do this wrong. Is this okay?"

Hanai nods. There is plenty of slack, in case he wants to get out.

Abe eases Hanai's pants and underwear off, tossing them to the floor. He gets up and starts to unbutton his shirt, his eyes on Hanai's body, pausing long enough that Hanai starts to feel self-conscious, warm from embarrassment. He can tell how far down his chest the blush goes. "You okay?"

"I just want to look," Abe explains. "You are so fucking beautiful." He finishes undressing and leans forward, kissing Hanai. "Do you want a blindfold?"

Hanai nods. It's another silk tie, the fabric smooth against his face, snug but not tight. Abe slips a finger in between Hanai's temple and the blindfold, testing. Light still bleeds in through the edges. He doesn't think about it long, because Abe is working on him, going down the length of his body, kissing, licking, sucking, stroking, and biting the big muscles. Hanai tosses his head to the side - twisting in his restraints. 

It's funny, but he feels almost freer this way, less conscious of his own reactions, not watching himself having sex. Still, he misses something, not seeing, but feeling Abe's large, warm hands spreading across his chest and his abdomen. Abe has learned his sensitive spots; his nipples, just under his ribs, the top of his thigh. Abe sits up between Hanai's legs and spreads his knees open. Hanai would feel self-conscious, but the heat of Abe's hands on his inner thighs keeps such thoughts at bay.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Abe's lips are almost at the juncture of his inner thigh and crotch, his nose just to the side of his rigid, almost painfully so, length.

"Yes. YES!" Hanai pulls against the ties.

Hanai could hear the smirk in Abe's voice. "Touch yourself first. Show me what you want." 

He wants what Abe wants. Hanai slides his right hand out of the restraint, moving down his body. He pinches his own nipples, feeling their hard tips against his fingertips. He would be embarrassed, having anyone see him do this, but the blindfold, the restraint on one wrist, the feel of being half-dressed put him in another place, one where he is only the sensations around him, where he is touching himself, listening to Abe's harsh breathing. His body is an object for his own pleasure, with Abe is the heated presence against his legs, the enraptured audience he is opening himself up to. "You better. Watch."

He grips his own hard-on, and he's aching, and his own hand is a relief, familiar. He rubs his thumb over the head and slides his fingers down, and then up, palm against the tip, taking the slick fluid and bringing down the shaft, just a shade of rough. Back up and down again, a slow pumping. He hears Abe swallow. "You watching?"

"Holy shit," Abe breaths. 

Hanai brings his fingers to his mouth, licking them again, and slowly, purposefully, slides them down his body, under his penis, under his sack, and toward his hole. Massaging. The edges of the cotton shirt rub against his highly sensitized skin at his sides, his inner thighs. He wonders what he looks like, if he is as wanton-looking as he feels. He begins to finger himself, slowly. He can't forget his audience.

Abe is gasping.

He can't quite get the angle right, he hears his own harsh breathing as he adds fingers, stretching himself open. He needs another hand. He prefers Abe. Abe makes it more interesting. But Abe is watching. The thought is like a jolt of electricity running through him. He spreads his legs wider, and he hears Abe's voice, a cut-off garble of obscenity.

Hanai twists, thrusting up his own hips in Abe's direction. An invitation. 

A smoothing touch on his knee. "Can I?"

"Can you do better?" Hanai asks.

Abe is suddenly on him, nipping his skin, sucking on his hips hard enough that Hanai can feel his teeth. He palms Hanai's dick, and then it's in Abe's warm mouth. 

"I'm going to - " Hanai warns.

Abe pulls away. "Can you take more? Do you want me in you?"

"I - I - " Hanai nods, frantic. 

Abe catches Hanai's free hand and brings it back up to the other, so both are now clutching the knot. A moment later, he can see Abe, who has slid the blindfold off. 

Abe is straddling Hanai's upper chest, bringing his hardened cock right up to Hanai's face. Hanai opens his mouth, Abe shifting to allow Hanai better access. Hanai is licking the head, then sucks, while he's looking up at Abe's reddening chest and neck, his tight lips, his dark, dark eyes. 

Abe slides from Hanai's mouth and moves down the bed, settling between Hanai's thighs. Shortly, Hanai can feel Abe against his hole, the heat, the blunt head. With a slow steady pressure, Abe pushes against Hanai. Biting his bottom lip, Hanai feels the stretch, a little burn and then Abe's inside, Hanai's erection trapped between their bodies. Abe hisses, "So good. Hot and tight."

After adjusting to the intense, delicious pressure, Hanai rolls his hips encouragingly. Abe surges against him, and Hanai's can't stop his cry as Abe hits his prostate, rubbing. At the same time, he places one hand on the back of Hanai's head, then his fingers tighten, clutching at the curly hair, pulling back slightly. They look at each other, hearts thundering, eyes wild. 

But it's not enough. "Move!" Hanai demands.

Abe breaks contact first, slipping his hands down to grab Hanai's hips. The slide of the sweat against their abdomens, the surging pressure inside, rising and rising tension inside, causes all his muscles to clench, and then tighten under his stomach. The bed shakes with each thrust. With a gasp and a feel like he being flung in the air, Hanai comes, spurts of white spattering between him and Abe. 

Hanai lets go of the tie and slides both arms out to grasp Abe's shoulders and back. Abe pumps in and out of him, skin red and sweating. Finally, he shudders, throwing his head back, gasping as his own orgasm slams into him.

After a moment, Hanai carefully moves, and Abe slides out of him. He gets up to wash and Abe joins him. Abe picks up Hanai's hands and inspects his wrists.

"It's okay," Hanai says. The skin is red and a little tender, but there aren't any heavy marks. Nothing that won't disappear overnight.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Abe says, concerned.

"It's not a bad pain," Hanai reassures him. "It's a little intense, though."

"For me too." Abe looks rueful. "That was some show."

Hanai shrugs, smug. "I thought that's what you wanted."

Abe gives him a look from under his heavy eyelids. "It definitely gave me an idea of what you want."

"I wish I could have seen your face," Hanai says, reflective. "You saw everything - " and a helpless flush blooms across his face.

"If we do it again, you can see," Abe says.

"What is that - ?" Hanai exclaims, but not that loudly. He's still limp in his afterglow.

"It's an idea."

"An idea?"

"A stray thought," Abe says.

"If this turns out like the last thing you had a stray thought about - "

"But you liked it."

"Yeah," Hanai agrees. He's very satisfied. 

They finish cleaning and crawl into bed, snuggling under the blanket. Abe is the big spoon, curling up around Hanai, one arm wrapped around his waist. Hanai sighs, completely content.

He is drifting, on the edge of sleep when he hears Abe say, softly, "Mirrors."

"Mirrors?" He lifts his head and turns enough to see Abe's face.

"Big mirrors. Just think about it."

"Just think about it?" Hanai sits up and grabs a pillow. 

"So that's a no?" Abe looks up at Hanai, so completely smitten Hanai doesn't have the heart to smash him as hard as he deserves. 

Hanai flops back down on the bed to the sound of Abe's chuckling. 

"You can smack me with the pillow again if that makes you feel better."

"Oh, be quiet," Hanai says. "Just because you like it - " his voice falters. He turns to face his lover. "You do like it!"

"Only when you do it." 

Hanai can't help the foolish grin on his face. 

Abe nudges him. "Is that a yes?"

"It's absolutely a maybe."

* * *

_Extra_

After a moment, Abe asks, "Wait, wait, just to be clear. Are we talking about the mirrors or the face-smashing?"


End file.
